The present invention generally relates to power quality, and more specifically to methods of controlling a power source to reduce voltage waveform distortion.
The quality of power delivered to electrical loads is critical for their proper operation. The quality of power delivered to electrical loads can be measured by how closely the applied voltage waveform resembles a desired, ideal, waveform shape. For alternating current (AC) power systems, the ideal waveform shape is a sine wave at a single (fundamental) frequency. Deviation from the ideal waveform shape is referred to as distortion. Typically, distortion is comprised of undesired frequency components that occur at multiples of the fundamental frequency; these frequencies are otherwise known as harmonics.